


Man-Handled

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arm Wrestling, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Buzzed sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Frottage, Galra Cock, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Unsafe Sex, but don't worry they want this, slightly buzzed, some nearly impossible positions, they're a little tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro was a big guy and no one could question that. However, there's a Galra much bigger than him who can move him around as if he weighed nothing. And Shiro loved that—being moved around and used like the cock sleeve he imagined himself to be.





	Man-Handled

**Author's Note:**

> Agi was the one who wanted this from me and they're so sweet! Please look at their artwork [this account](https://twitter.com/agininetwo) and [this one](https://twitter.com/koliveith). Their art is beautiful. Thank you so much for wanting this from me, friend. I hope your card gets to you safely! ♥

It was rare for Shiro to go out drinking on his day off but tonight was special.

Earlier in the day, he was paid a special visit from Bix, the former Beta-Traz Warden. He needed some assistance getting materials for a galactic trip with Laika. Since he was off, Shiro decided to help cart him and his supplies around. As the Atlas’ captain, it was the least that he could do for him. The start of their adventure was a little awkward, but Bix quickly warmed up to Shiro and he liked it.

Now they were at the bar, unwinding and getting to know each other. A lot had changed since their last meeting. But as the night continued and they drank more, their conversation got a little heated. It brought up an event that Shiro thought they had put behind them. They had gotten loud about it as the discussion got even more heated.

Bix slammed his mug down. “I’m telling you, Shiro! You wouldn’t have beat me if it wasn’t for that new arm of yours,” Bix announced.

Shiro scoffed. “Don’t be that kind of Galra, Bix. Take your defeat like a man.”

“Are you telling me that I can’t beat you again?”

He eyed the Galra, grinning. “Oh, I _know_ you can’t beat me again.”

At this, Bix stood up, knocking over his seat. He looked over the bar until he found an unoccupied table. With a nod of his head, he motioned for Shiro to follow. He brought two chairs over and situated himself in one. Shiro sat across from him, readying himself. All around them, others started to gather around to watch.

Once again, it was a battle of strength between them. Bix was strong and Shiro was only reminded of how strong he was. He didn’t have anyone behind him this time. Shiro was alone and there was only himself to use for strength. Bix was quickly overpowering him and Shiro could hear the crowd shouting his name.

He didn’t have to win.

But he _wanted_ to win.

With a shout, Shiro slammed Bix’s arm down.

The crowd cheered as Shiro stood up, raising his arms above his head. There was a surge of pride through him. It felt _good._ Looking at Bix, he expected him to be at least a little pouty that he had lost again.

But instead, Bix had this pleased smile on his face. Seeing it sent a warm feeling through Shiro’s body that was warmer than any victory.

“Good job, Shiro,” Bix said. “You really are a good arm wrestler.”

Shiro felt his face grow warm. “Thanks… You’re not bad yourself.”

Bix smiled.

Bit by bit, the crowd started to disperse. Shiro checked his watch for the time. It was getting late. He would need to get back to the Garrison if he wanted to get up early.

“We should… head out of here,” Shiro said. “I’m sure there’s a lot that you got to put away before you leave.”

Bix lost his smile. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Back at the car, Laika was still asleep. Bix directed Shiro on where his ship was parked. It was on the outskirts of town, just a few hours away from the Garrison. Once Shiro was done, he would be able to drive there. It all worked out perfectly.

Shiro helped Bix bring items into the ship. While Bix moved Laika, he waited against the hood of his car, shoving his hands into his pocket. Bix returned shortly.

“Thanks for today, Shiro,” Bix said sheepishly. “I appreciate all that you’ve done for me.”

“It was my pleasure. I haven’t spent time with someone for a while,” Shiro answered.

Bix smiled.

Shiro couldn’t exactly say who made the first move. It was all a blur due to the alcohol still in Shiro’s system, but he didn’t mind.

Because Bix was pressed against him, his lips against Shiro’s.

Shiro whimpered as he felt all of Bix’s hands on his hips and waist. They ground together, their cocks becoming harder and harder in their pants. He could feel how big Bix was and Shiro groaned. Galra were big and he knew that, but Bix? Shiro could tell that there was much more than what he could feel. He whimpered loudly as a hand gripped him through his pants.

“Is this for me?” Bix asked. He chuckled as Shiro whimpered against his lips. “Let me see how big your cock is.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. It was difficult for Shiro to rid himself of his pants while he had Bix’s hands all over him. Bix didn’t seem to want to stop touching him, moving his hands up and down Shiro’s body. Shiro was only in his boxers when Bix slipped a hand down the front. He tossed his head back, moaning as his cock was stroked. It felt _great._

“This is the cock that I hear others talk about?” Bix said in Shiro’s ear. “Don’t think I didn’t hear what others said behind your back. They wanted your cock so badly when they saw how strong you were.” He chuckled. “If only they knew how much you wanted to get fucked.”

Shiro grinned. “You’d be surprised by how many people stared at my ass while I was stretching and working out. There were many who wanted to line up and fuck me.”

Bix groaned. “Is that so? I wouldn’t have waited—I would have immediately bent you and fucked you in front of the crew.”

The very idea had Shiro’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. He liked that idea almost too much. The thought of Bix pinning him down and fucking him in front of his crew. Shiro would enjoy being fucked senseless in front of others by Bix’s cock.

Bix lowered Shiro’s boxers to see his dick. He hummed, running his thumb over the tip. Shiro thrust his hips upward as he tried to get Bix to move his hand up and down his cock.

“Do you want to see what a Galra cock looks like, Shiro?” Bix asked, nipping Shiro’s ear.

_“Yes!”_

Bix used one of his robotic hands to pin Shiro to the car. His free hands were occupied with removing his own cock. The moment it came out, Shiro’s jaw dropped. Bix’s cock was three times the size of his own and Shiro had been told he was well endowed.

But Bix?

Shiro thirsted over his cock and wanted it in him.

“You’re drooling, Shiro.” Bix wiped his thumb over Shiro’s bottom lip. “Do you want a taste before we start?”

 _“Please,”_ Shiro pleaded.

When Bix released him, Shiro stepped off the hood to reach into his car. There was a bottle of lube he had stored there on the off chance he would have some random fling with someone. It never happened, but what better time than tonight. Shiro returned, arranging himself so that he could suck his dick more easily.

Bix gripped the back of his head, easing him closer to his cock. Shiro licked at the tip as he looked Bix in the eye. He didn’t break eye contact as he swallowed his cock halfway, his tongue pressed against the underside. There was still more for him to take and Shiro planned to take it all. Bix moaned above him, enjoying Shiro’s mouth, running his claws through his hair.

Shiro loved hearing that sound. He took Bix’s cock even deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat, moaning loudly. It had tasted better than he ever thought it would.

 _“Fuck,_ I can’t believe you took me so easily,” Bix moaned breathlessly.

Shiro moaned around his cock some more. He pulled back until he had just the tip. He stroked his dick as he stared up at Bix. Shiro wanted it in his ass _now._

“Tell me what you want, Shiro,” Bix ordered. _“Tell me.”_

“I want your cock in my ass,” Shiro answered. “Please, Bix, _fuck me.”_

Bix smiled down at him. “We’ll need to get you nice and ready for me then, don’t we?”

Shiro groaned, swallowing Bix’s cock once more. The lube was stolen from his hand and Bix coated his fingers with it. He brought them to Shiro’s hole, rubbing along his rim with two fingers. One finger slipped inside and Shiro pushed his hips back against Bix’s hand, moaning loudly. Even his finger was big, stretching him open. He would need it if he planned on taking Bix’s dick.

A squeal left Shiro as his world spun. Bix arranged him until he was hanging upside down, his legs draped on his shoulders. Shiro could still reach Bix’s dick like this and he immediately wrapped his lips around the tip. Just as he did so, he felt a tongue press against his hole. It pulled another squeal out of Shiro and he shuddered as he felt Bix’s tongue dive deeper into him.

“Oh? You like that, hm?” Bix asked. He dipped his tongue into Shiro’s ass again beside his finger. He chuckled when Shiro moaned around his dick. “Oh, you like that a lot.”

Shiro did. When was the last time someone ate him out? It had been a while.

But he wasn’t going to slack off just because it was happening.

Shiro worked harder to suck Bix’s cock before him. He took it in deeper, refusing to stop until it hit the back of his throat. There was still so much more he couldn’t take. Shiro stroked the other half of Bix’s dick, using his own spit as lube to make it easier. Bix shoved a second finger into him and Shiro moaned loudly. His tongue was still ruthlessly assaulting him with his tongue as well, stroking his sensitive walls.

The blood was rushing to his head, but Shiro didn’t dare complain in fear of Bix stopping. He enjoyed the fact that Bix could easily manhandle and arrange him to his liking. Shiro never had a partner like that before. He liked it.

“You look prepared back here.”

Once more, Shiro’s world spun as Bix set him upright again. His back hit the hood while his hips were held up by Bix’s robotic prosthetics. Their cocks rubbed together and Shiro moaned. He liked staring at how much bigger Bix’s dick was compared to his own.

“Think you’re ready for it?” Bix asked. Despite all that he did to stretch Shiro out, he looked hesitant. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Shiro reached down to Bix’s dick. He ran his palm over it. “You’re not going to hurt me. But you have five seconds to start fucking me before I hold you down and do it myself.”

Bix growled at him.

He gasped as Bix held his hips up higher to take his cock. Shiro’s heart was hammering away in his chest. Bix’s dick teased his hole.  He whimpered and tried to move his hips to take the cock in, but Bix was holding onto him tightly. Shiro was at his complete mercy.

Bix held him up with one of his hands as he aligned his cock with Shiro’s hole. The first push in surprised Shiro. He tossed his head back in a silent moan as he was filled. Bix’s cock was stretching him wide, filling him to the brim. When he felt his hips against his ass, Shiro took in a deep breath. He hadn’t been aware that he had been holding it this entire time.

He dared to look down and moaned at what he saw. There was a bulge to his stomach that he ran his hand over. Bix’s cock was so deep inside him. Shiro clenched around his dick, pulling a moan out of Bix. It was just so _much._

“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, right?” Bix asked.

Shiro shook his head. “Not at all. It’s just so much… _bigger_ than I prepared myself for.” He wrapped his legs around Bix’s waist. “Don’t you _dare_ stop. You’re already in me, so you might as well finish the job.”

Bix groaned. “Are you sure? I don’t want to—”

 _“Fuck me,”_ Shiro snarled. “If you don’t, I’ll go ahead and find some other guy to fuck—”

Bix slammed Shiro down onto the hood. He growled above him, baring his teeth. His robotic hands pinned Shiro’s legs to his chest to keep him in place. Shiro’s heart was hammering at how dominate Bix had become. His own dick twitched, a small bit of precum falling onto his shirt.

“Remember that you asked for this,” Bix warned.

Shiro only had a second to take a deep breath before Bix was fucking him. It was hard, fast, and _deep._ There wasn’t a moment where Shiro wasn’t filled with his cock. The ridges of his dick caught on his’s rim, brushing over his prostate and milking him for all that he was worth. Every thrust into Shiro felt like the air was being punched from his lungs.

But Shiro _loved_ it. He loved how rough Bix was being with him.

“Oh shit…” Shiro moaned as Bix flipped him over onto his stomach. His ass was held up in the air by Bix’s robotic hands. His feet didn’t touch the ground and he was dangling between Bix’s cock and the hood of his car. “Oh, _shit…!”_

“You really like this, don’t you? What is it you like more—getting fucked by a big cock or being handled like you’re nothing but a cock sleeve?” Bix asked.

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Fuck,_ he couldn’t believe how good Bix was at dirty talk. There was no way he would be able to last long. Even now, his cock leaked profusely down to the sand below.

“Keep fucking me just like that, Bix!” Shiro shouted. “Just like that…!”

“That’s right, Captain,” Bix ordered. “I want you to scream my name until you can’t speak anymore.”

Shiro slapped his hand against the hood of his car. “Bix! Keep fucking me… Fuck me harder!”

Bix groaned, tossing his head back. Shiro never thought that he could be fucked any harder, but he was. The ridged cock rammed into him, splitting Shiro open and rubbing against his prostate. His entire body shook as he was fucked. It was too much, and he couldn’t handle it. One of Bix’s hands came under him and stroked his dick.

It took two strokes for Shiro to finally lose it, cumming over Bix’s hand. His body became lax as he pressed his face against the car. The only words that fell from his lips were quiet murmurs that made no sense. Bix was patient with him and had stopped moving. He cooed softly to Shiro, running his hand through his hair as he soothed him.

Shiro could feel himself slowly coming down from his high, but he didn’t want to lose it yet.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Shiro demanded. He looked back at Bix. _“Keep fucking me.”_

Bix growled and immediately started fucking him again. He pulled Shiro back onto his cock, moving him along like the cocksleeve he had become. After such an intense orgasm, Shiro was more sensitive than ever. Bix’s dick rubbing over his prostate and catching on his rim drove him wild.

A hand gripped his hair and forced Shiro to be pulled back. Soon, he was held up by Bix’s hands, his back flushed against his chest while Bix’s dick thrust up into him. Bix whispered in his ear about how much he would enjoy taking Shiro with him so that he could fuck him every night.

“Do it…” Shiro whispered. “Do it, Bix…!”

Bix snarled in his ear as he cummed. He filled Shiro up with searing hot cum. Shiro moaned as his stomach distended from the amount filling him. Bix slowed his thrusts until he could no longer support them any longer. He set them both down onto the hood of the car to catch their breaths.

Shiro’s heart was hammering in his ears. The afterglow descended on him and he relished in the feeling. Bix kissed along his neck, nipping softly every now and then. He slowly pulled out of Shiro, cooing softly when Shiro hissed.

It was astounding to Shiro to feel how much cum was coming out of him. Bix had filled him up so _much._ He reached back with his prosthetic to toy with the cum leaking down his thighs. He brought it back to his mouth and licked them clean.

“You really are a slutty little thing, aren’t you,” Bix said, laughing.

“Only around people I like,” Shiro replied. He moaned when Bix pulled away. Turning around, Shiro adjusted himself so that his cum leaked more onto the sand than his car. “I didn’t think that this was going to be what you left behind for me.”

Bix ran his hands over Shiro’s waist and hips. “There will be some bruises for a while. … I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Shiro smiled at him. “I’ll wear them proudly.”

The silence between them was deafening now.

Shiro stepped down from the car and moved around to his car to take some napkins from his glove compartment. He cleaned himself in silence. From the corner of his eye, he watched Bix pick up his pants and shake them clean.

Bix refused to look at him as he handed Shiro’s pants over. Shiro quietly thanked him and pulled them on.

Now that their buzz had died down, the adrenaline and desire to fool around disappeared. Things were awkward now and Shiro didn’t know how to handle it. He never had a one-night stand before.

“I, uh… I enjoyed our time together…” Shiro finally said.

“I did, too,” Bix replied.

The silence was still awkward and suffocating.

“I should probably head back to the Garrison. There are some things I need to take care of in the morning.” Shiro fixed his jacket. “Are you leaving first thing?”

Bix nodded. “I’ll have to if I’m going to make it to the next planet in good time.”

Shiro knew too well on how important it was to make good time while traveling. “Alright. I’ll leave you be so that you can rest.”

“Th-thank you…”

He patted the hood of his car as he moved around to the driver side. Shiro hesitated, though.

What the hell? He lived through his own death once.

Shiro quickly turned and jumped onto Bix. He pulled him into a kiss, shoving his tongue into Bix’s mouth. He shuddered at how the Galra groaned and wrapped all four of his arms around Shiro. When they pulled away, the smallest bit of saliva connected them together. Shiro loathed to pull away from Bix and break it.

He did, though, grinning at Bix. Reaching into the inside of his jacket, Shiro pulled out his business card and slipped it into Bix’s collar. “That’s my private line. Give me a call the next time you’re in the star system. … Or when you feel like showing the Captain of the Atlas where he belongs.”

The way Bix grinned down at him sent a shudder down Shiro’s spine. “Keep it on tomorrow night. I think I might be in the mood to hear you moan as you touch yourself tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> We need some more Shiro/Beta-Traz Warden fics in our life. Shout-out to Agi for coming up with his name Bix! But, seriously, how can we not want more man-handled Shiro? Help me water our thirsty flowers~.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) | [Tumblr](http://perversionsao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
